In current broadcasting systems, the MPEG-2 TS (Moving Picture Experts Group-2 Transport Stream) and RTP (Real-time Transport Stream) media transport schemes are widely used. There are various limits to these schemes when making broadcasting and communication cooperate. MMT (MPEG Multimedia Transport) that is a new media transport scheme assuming use of various networks using MPEG has been proposed.
In a broadcasting system that employs MMT, a receiving apparatus receives an MMT stream transmitted from transmission equipment. The transmission equipment includes, for example, a video sending apparatus, an encoding apparatus, a multiplexing apparatus, and a transmitting apparatus. The multiplexing apparatus multiplexes MMT packets output from the encoding apparatus. The transmitting apparatus transmits the multiplexed MMT packet as an MMT stream. When outputting an MMT packet to the transmitting apparatus, the multiplexing apparatus adds a time stamp representing an output time Tt to the MMT packet. Note that a time stamp representing a presentation time Tp of an MPU (Media Processing Unit) formed from the payload of the MMT packet is added to an SI (Service Information) packet included in the MMT packet.
The receiving apparatus receives the transmitted MMT stream. At this time, because of the influence of the transmission channel, the MMT stream received by the receiving apparatus has a delay Ad with respect to the output time Tt at which the multiplexing apparatus outputs the MMT packet. The receiving apparatus compares the time of reception of the MMT stream with the time stamp added to the MMT packet, thereby grasping the transmission delay Δd. The receiving apparatus starts displaying the MMT stream at time Tp+Δd obtained by adding the transmission delay Δd to the presentation time Tp represented by the time stamp added to the SI packet.
However, a delay may be caused by the multiplexing processing of the multiplexing apparatus, or the like. If the MMT packet cannot arrive at the presentation time Tp+Δd due to the delay caused by the multiplexing processing or the like, that is, in a buffer underflow state, display of the MMT stream cannot be started.